


Ballroom Bliss

by StarSHIPofSpaceHusbands



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSHIPofSpaceHusbands/pseuds/StarSHIPofSpaceHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock are accidentally paired together to be dance partners at the Federation Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Takes Two to Tango

"You have _got_ to be joking."

"Kirk, this is serious business. If the Captain of the  _Enterprise_ doesn't attend the Federation Ball, it'll reflect poorly on Starfleet."

"What if I call in sick?" Kirk asked pointlessly.

"That'll also reflect poorly on Starfleet. C'mon, kid. Oh and don't let me hear you ditched the dance training I scheduled, or--"

" _Dance_ training? Don't you have something betterto do with your time than sit around and schedule--"

"I'm a bureaucrat, Jim," Pike said with just a hint of a smile.

The two laughed for a few minutes, Jim shaking his head at how ridiculous this all was. "Now I have to convince a girl to be my partner."

"Well that surely won't be hard for  _you_ ," Pike said, pointing an accusatory finger at Kirk.

Jim smirked at the notion, "I guess it won't be  _too_ dreadful having a beautiful woman to dance with."

"You know, the pairs don't have to be boy-girl," Pike said, eyes bright with mischief, "Now get to dance training," he said, and terminated the video transmission.

Jim's smirk turned into a speculative frown.  _What was Pike implying?_ Kirk flopped on his bed and started to laugh as he thought,  _Wait, he's just messing with me!_

Or was he?

____________________

"So, Jim, who's the one unlucky enough to be yourdance partner?" McCoy ribbed.

Kirk put his feet up on the coffee table, stretched his arms out, and yawned in pseudo-leisure, "I don't know...haven't really thought about it yet."

"Well you better find one soon," Bones grumbled, "Surely the studly James T. Kirk would be mortified to be the only one without a date."

"Oh yeah? Well who are you taking, hotshot?"

"The lovely Christine Chapel," McCoy said triumphantly, "We both didn't have dates, so we thought it would be a good idea to be each other's parnter. We get along pretty well."

"That sounds logical," Kirk said listlessly.

"Now you're starting to sound like that pointy-eared bastard," McCoy said. "Hey! Why don't you take him?" he teased, slapping Kirk's shoulder.

After he said that, he really wish he hadn't. Kirk's face became wooden, and his shoulders started to tense up. "I'm sorry, Jim," he said, serious now, "I was only joking."

"It's alright, Bones." Kirk was deep in thought now.  _Two jokes about taking a guy to the dance...was this a coincidence?_ , Jim thought,  _Do I give off some sort of vibe? No, no, you're a notorious womanizer, remember?_   _Surely it was just--_

"Jim?" McCoy asked tentatively.

Jim snapped out of it instantly, spine straightening in the process. "Yeah, Bones?"

"I was just teasing you, kid."

Although the words seemed comforting, Jim wasn't so sure. He had never seen McCoy this nervous in his whole life. Well, maybe with space travel, but this was a different kind of nervous. It was an I-pushed-too-far-I'm-sorry-please-forgive-me nervous, which was a state that Bones was not known to be in.  _Does that mean he's serious?_ _No_ , he assured himself,  _He said he was joking._ _  
_

"Spock's a handsome guy, Bones, but he's a guy. I don't think of him in that way," Jim said, testing the waters. _Except that one time,_ his brain cruelly reminded him.

Kirk's stomach cringed at the reminder, and flipped over completely when he saw McCoy's grave expression. 

"I know," McCoy lied.

Kirk got up and made for the door, until McCoy said, "Jim?"

Kirk turned around, a little exasperated. "Yeah?"

"You know it'd be okay if--"

" _I know_ ," Kirk said, and left the room at that.

After the doors had swished to a close, McCoy sighed. "Poor kid."

____________________

"Alright, has everyone got their partners?" the dance instructor asked, clapping her hands together. 

From the looks of it, everyone had, except Kirk. _Great_ , he thought,  _Bones is going to give me so much shit for this later_. Out of the corner of his eye, Kirk saw Uhura and Scotty standing together. He knew Spock and Uhura had, as Spock had said, 'terminated [their] relationship,' but he was unaware that Uhura and Scotty were a thing. He knew Scotty held some sort of infatuation with her; he often tried to impress her, and would act like a clumsy, stupid, giddy teenager whenever she held a mild interest in him or what he was doing. Kirk smiled at the memories.  _Good for him_ , he thought. As Kirk's eyes swept across the room, he realized something was missing.  _Spock_. Kirk was confused. Surely his first officer was also required to attend the ball. Surely he had been responsible enough to get a parnter.  _Where is he? Who is going to dance with?_

"I'm suprised at you, Captain," the instructor said, interrupting his thought process, "Surely _you_ would have a partner."

"No," Kirk said, a little ashamed as he shuffled his feet.

"That's okay, Captain. You can watch for now," she said kindly, "We'll find you a partner soon. So, shall we begin?"

Kirk watched the dancers, feigning interest but feeling utterly bored in actuality. That is until someone opened the door.

"Mr. Spock!" The instructor scolded, "I would never expect you to be the late one."

Kirk's head snapped up upon hearing Spock's name. He observed his first officer, taking in his expression. Spock seemed stressed, although he undoubtedly was attempting to mask it. 

"My apologies," said Spock, "Lieutenant Hadley has fallen very ill, so ill that it was required for me to carry him to sickbay. He is being tended to there. I must also apologize that I have arrived without a parnter. The Lieutenant and I had arranged to be partners, but, as I previously mentioned, he has fallen ill. I trust that you are aware that I am not, as you say, 'making up excuses.' I assure you that Vulcans cannot lie."

 _Wait a minute...Lieutenant_ Hadley?  _As in the_ male  _lieutenant? Is that why Spock and Uhura had...was Spock interested in..._

The instructor laughed good-naturedly and said, "It's alright, Mr. Spock. In fact, there's someone else here without a parnter."

Kirk's heart stopped.  _No_. 

"Captain Kirk!" she said jovially, "It's your lucky day!"

 _Lucky day my ass_ , he thought to himself. "I thought you said I could just watch for today."

The instructor was confused. "Well that was when you had no partner, Captain. Now that there's one available it will be good for you to get some practice."

Kirk looked up at Spock, expression sheepish yet apologetic, and was not at all reassured with the expression that met his. Spock's eyes were dark, and his expression was cold. Kirk was used to Spock's stoicism, but this time it was different. Spock looked as unwilling as Kirk felt.  _And his alternate self thought we could be friends?_ he marveled.  _He seemed to think of the other you as a lot more than a friend_ , he reminded himself _._ Either way, Kirk new their alternate selves had a very strong bond, whether it was platonic or not, and Kirk did not see anything like that happening in this universe. 

By the time Kirk was out of his thoughts, Spock was standing in front of him. Kirk jerked his head back and blinked in surprise. 

"I did not wish to interrupt your thoughts," Spock explained tightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," said Kirk with equal tension. "So, uhh..." he said, offering his hand awkwardly. 

Spock stared at his hand without taking it, and Kirk immediately snatched it back. "Sorry, I forgot about the uh...Vulcan thing."

Spock nodded. The two stood there for a moment, and Kirk used his previously-offered hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Well, uh, Spock, we can't really do this dance without using our..." Kirk's sentence trailed off as he looked at what his dance partner was doing. Spock had retrieved a pair of gloves out of of his pocket and was putting them on.  _Gloves? Really? Am I_ that  _repulsive?_ he thought to himself. Well, he and Spock did not exactly start off on a good foot. Still... _gloves?_ And they were thick ones at that...

"Captain, I would have worn these if I were with my original parnter."

Kirk was shocked.  _How did Spock know...Lucky guess_ , he assured himself.

"I see," he gruffed.

"Captain, have I offended you?"

Kirk could not help but find Spock's tone adorable.  _Wait a minute, did I just think Spock was_ adorable?  _That's normal. Friends can find other friends adorable, right? Can guy friends? Can--Hell, Spock and I aren't even_ friends  _really..._

"Captain, are you quite well?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah. Fine." Kirk offered his hand, and Spock took it this time. 

The gloves felt strange on his hand. The thick black wool was scratchy, and the warmth was starting to make his palm sweat. In addition to that uncomfortable experience, the two were dancing rather stiffly, but at least they were efficient enough. The dance instructor made her rounds, checking on every couple, improving the positions of some and praising the progress of others. When she got to Spock and Kirk, she reviewed their dance with a speculative expression.

"Hmmm...well you have the moves right, but something's off..." a tiny smile broke out on her face, and Kirk did not like what he thought her expression implied. It was gone in a flash, though, and she continued to make notes. "Work on your tension. You two are too stiff. The moves are right, but the dance is...awkward. When I see you next, I want this tp be more relaxed. I suggest you two practice together outside of class," she said, "Work on that tension," she added, calling back as she walked toward the next couple,  _Or maybe just fuck it out,_ she thought to herself, amused.

____________________


	2. It Takes Time to Tango

"Come," called Kirk.

Spock entered Kirk's quarters, expression and posture signifying reluctant determination.

"Spock," Kirk noted in surprise, "Er...what's up?"

Spock quirked a brow at the colloquialism. "Pardon?"

"Why are you here?"

"The instructor suggested--"

"Spock, class  _just ended_." 

"Captain, you are an excellent starship commander. But as dancer, you leave much to be desired."

Kirk was initially offended, but something about what Spock said struck him as totally hilarious. "Oh, and you're any better?" he challenged. Spock did not reply, so he sighed. "Alright, let's do it," he said, offering his hand. Spock filled it with his gloved one, but did not look satisfied.

"What?" Kirk said, a bit exasperated now.

"Is our dancing not going to have musical accompaniment?"

"Spock, I don't  _have_ any music. Well, ballroom music anyway. Plus we need to work on our stiffness, and music will probably be distracting."

"Very well," he conceded.

Their dancing was as stiff as ever. To make matters worse, Kirk found himself constantly tripping and cursing, which made Spock even more uncomfortable. After an hour, Kirk said, "Jeez, can we just give it a rest? It isn't getting any better. It's probably worse now."

Spock, a little irritated himself, nodded and let go of Kirk's hand. "Agreed, Captain," he said, taking off his gloves.

"Jim," Kirk corrected.

"Captain, I--"

"I don't think formalities are easing anything up, Spock. Also, we're off-duty."

Spock did not look in favor of this, but he nodded. "Vey well. I will take my leave of you now, Ca--Jim. I must rest; I suggest you do the same," he said tightly.

When Spock was gone, Kirk flopped onto his bed. "Lights," he ordered. When the lights were off, he lay with his eyes open for a while. _This is the worst_ , he thought.  _How can I be friends with someone who's so...._ annoying? he thought as he rolled over, groaning with irritated agony.

____________________

"Spock, we just practiced  _yesterday_."

"And we have not made any progress," he said stiffly, holding out his hand.

Jim stared at it for a whule, frowning in thought. "No," he decided. "You did it your way yesterday. Today, we're doing it my way."

Spock was undoubtedly flummoxed, but he concluded that Kirk's reasoning was fair. "Very well," he said, retracting his hand.

Kirk let out a small, relieved breath. "Good. Today, we're gonna talk," he said, sitting on a chair and indicating a place for Spock to do the same. Spock complied, but before he could comment, Kirk said, "I'm not being lazy, trust me. I think we're being so awkward because, well, we aren't the best of friends. We aren't even friends, anyway. Not like we should be."

Spock's brow shot up. "'Should be,' Captain?"

Kirk flushed a little, eyes darting to the floor as he muttered, "Never mind." Spock inclined his head in thought before Kirk remembered to add, "And it's Jim."

"Is this related to my alternate self?" he asked in pure curiousity, "Jim," he added softly.

Kirk was blushing madly now. "Yeah, uh...yeah."

Spock nodded. "In my short encounter with him, he told me that he did not reveal himself because he believed that we needed each other. His exact words were, 'I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you could accomplish together, of a friendship that will define you both in ways you cannot yet realize.' I admit I was a bit startled at this. He seems to have a lot of what humans call faith in you, and seemed more human than I would have expected, something that was most likely influenced by his friendship with your alternate self. He encouraged me to stay in Starfleet, and that, although it is not logical, in this case I should 'put aside logic' and 'do what feels right.' These are philosophies with which I am not yet totally comfortable, but I believe he knows this. Apparently I have a lot to learn." 

Kirk was dead silent while Spock was speaking. He continued this silence, biting his lip and staring intently at the floor. Spock observed Jim's nervous demeanor, which prompted him to say, "Is there more important information that you are withholding from me?"

Kirk laughed, a little more darkly than usual, shaking his head as he sighed. "Good talk, Spock," he said finally, "If you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to do."

Spock did not like this abrupt dismissal. He knew something was troubling Jim, and he felt the urge to relieve this trouble. He did not enjoy seeing his captain in this state. "Captain... _Jim_ , are you--"

" _Good night_ , Spock."

Spock nodded curtly and started to leave.

"Spock wait," Kirk blurted out, guiltily rubbing his face.

Spock turned around and waited, as was instructed. He noticed that Jim was shaking, which made his eyes soften.  _What is throwing him into such distress?_ he thought.

"I'm sorry about what I said...about your mom."

Every muscle of Spock's body stiffened, and a long silence ensued. 

Kirk's stomach lurched, but he continued, "The other you...he told me to...emotionally compromise you. Apparently I was captain in the other universe or something. That's how it was when...Listen, I'd never want to swipe your job out from under you like that, but, well,  _you told me to_ and...he convinced me it was necessary. And listen, what I said about you and your mom? I didn't mean a word of it, honestly. It was just...I knew it was the easiest way to...to..." 

He was shaking violently now, which made Spock become more gentle. His muscles softened, as did his eyes.  _It's okay, Jim_ , he thought,  _Stop hurting_. He knew that Jim would always feel guilty for this, as he often felt illogical guilt for so many things. Spock tried to formulate a response that would convey forgiveness and would relieve at least some guilt.  _What sort of response would achieve this?_ he thought.

"Jim," he started softly.

"I get it if you hate me. I totally get it. You don't have to believe me--"

" _Jim._  It is alright. You did what was necessary. I do not resent you for this."

Kirk looked up, eyes shining with tears.  _Why am I crying?_ he scolded himself. Spock was startled; he had never seen Kirk in this sort of state before, and he found it somewhat...unsettling.

"Jim, I forgive you. I hold no resentment." When Jim did not budge, Spock added, rather firmly, " _Vulcans do not lie_."

It took awhile, but Jim eventually smiled, wiping the evidence of his previous state away from his face. "Thanks, Spock."

Spock was relieved, and the tighness in his chest eased. Jim sighed, drumming his fingers on his knees as he thought. "Spock?" he asked finally.

"Yes, Jim?"

"Do you think we can be friends? Like they were?"

Spock pondered the question for a moment, formulating the most genuine answer. "I assume they had a strong bond, something that took time to build to such a degree as theirs. There is a strong possibility that our bond will be different, for this is a different reality. Looking at past events, we do not, as they say, 'have the best track record.' A bond such as theirs, a bond of that sort, will undoubtedly take a lot of effort." Jim's face fell, which worried Spock that Jim was not grasping the meaning, but he continued, "Such a bond will undoubtedly prove beneficial, Jim. I am under the impression that the two of us have much to learn. I admit there is no one else with whom I'd prefer to have such a friendship."

Kirk smiled, regaining some of his cocky charisma. "And why is that?"

A beat passed as Spock constructed his response. "You...fascinate me."

Jim laughed, clapped Spock's shoulder, and grinned, "Exemplary."

____________________

 

 


	3. It Takes Tongue to Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last update! I had no clue how to end this chapter. -.-

"Alright, let's see what you've got!" the instructor said, smiling as she addressed her class, "5, 6, 7, 8..."

The music began, as did Kirk and Spock. The dance, although still stiff, was a bit more relaxed.

"I think we're getting the hang of this," Kirk said, face determined as he kept count.

"I concur, although we definitely require more pracitce," Spock pointed out.

The instructor walked toward them with an approving smile. "Better," she said, straightening Kirk's back, "I see you've practiced. There's still much improvement needed," she said, relaxing Spock's shoulders, "Keep practicing. Keep doing what you're doing," she finished, walking away.  _Or maybe just do each other._ she thought, chuckling quietly,  _Those two, I swear_.

After class was dismissed, Spock followed Kirk to his quarters.

"Jeez, can I at least take a shower first?" Kirk teased.

Spock appeared to grow tense at that. Kirk made note of this, with a confused and wondering expression. "Spock, are you oka--"

"Let us dance," he said curtly.

"Spock, we  _just danced_."

"Captain, we need--"

"You know what we need? To get to know each other. Be in each other's space. We need to be more comfortable in each other's company. So, I suggest that we do a little chat 'n' cha-cha. What do you say?"

Spock quirked his usual brow. "Ca--Jim, we have not been practicing the cha-cha."

Kirk sighed, "I just liked how it sounded, Spock. I know we aren't actually doing the cha-cha. Look, why don't we just  _talk_."

"On what subject in particular? Quantum physics, the specific algorithm with which--"

" _Spock_ , you know what I meant. Don't play dumb with me. Here, I'll ask you a question and you'll answer it and then ask me a question. Okay?"

"Jim, I don't--"

" _Trust me_. Spock, if we're gonna build this bond, we're gonna do it right. We  _need_ to know more about each other."

Spock nodded, "Very well."

The two of them sat in the chairs which they occupied during their last endeavor. Kirk made himself comfortable and said, "Okay then. Let's start out simple. Like...umm....who's your favorite poet?"

"That question is beyond simple, Jim. There are many Vulcan, Terran, and other poets whom I admire--"

"Alright, then. Terran poet."

"I seem to be particularly fond of Lord Byron. Are you familiar with him?"

"Is that your question?" Kirk teased. Spock responded with a look that made him bust out laughing, so he added, "Yeah, I've read some of his stuff. Alright, it's your turn."

"Which of Shakespeare's plays do you most favor?"

Kirk frowned in thought, " _Hamlet_. I know, I know, that's everyone's favorite, but it really is a good play."

Spock nodded. "Indeed. It seems you have better taste than I had otherwise thought, Jim."

jIm smiled. "See? We  _are_  getting to know each other."

"It is your turn, Jim,"

The question Kirk really wanted to know was burning in his stomach, prodding at him. He frowned, trying to come up with another question, but he couldn't come up with any, so he said, "Spock, this one's kinda personal."

There was Spock's brow again. "Aren't all of these questions personal, Jim?"

"Yeah, but...you might not wanna..."

"Ask it, Jim. I will inform you if I am not comfortable with answering it."

Kirk was a bit relieved, and his stomach loosened up a bit. "Why did you break up with Uhura?"

Spock hesitated for a few moments, so Kirk hastily said, "You don't have to answer. I'm sorry I asked."

"It is alright, Jim. The Lieutenant and I terminated our relationship because...there was no longer an attraction."

  
_No longer?_  ,Kirk thought,  _What the hell does that mean?_  


"She caught me...admiring...those of the male species. I have concluded that I was attracted to her talent, but not her...biology."

"Oh," Kirk said quietly.

Spock's expression displayed a hint of worry. "Jim, if this in any way affects--"

"No, of course not! It's fine, Spock. I was just wondering because I knew you guys had broken up and you said that you were partners with Hadley."

"I am not involved with Hadley."

"Oh," Jim said, avoiding Spock's gaze, "Your turn," he almost whispered.

"Did you get along with your stepfather?"

Kirk became absolutely rigid. Spock immediately regretted the question and tried to understand Kirk's expression. "My apologies," he said softly.

Kirk's mouth turned into a dangerous smile as he said, "No, no. I asked you a personal question, it's only fair."

"Jim, this question has much more emotional potential. I said it out of curiosity, but I understand if it remains unanswered. You, in no way--"

"Not really," Kirk said, shaking, "He uh," he laughed, "Shit, you know, he uh. He didn't like the idea of having me and Sam around the house," he said finally. "But he sure as hell liked the idea of getting drunk and beating us," he muttered at a volume that he thought was out of Spock's earshot.

Kirk was obviously unaware of Vulcan hearing, and Spock's expression was as gentle as Kirk had ever seen it. The room was pin-drop silent as Kirk put his hands in his face and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, removing his hands from his face, "This is just...hard."

Spock had the illogical desire to be in closer proximity to Kirk.  _Put aside logic_ , he remembered,  _Do what feels right_. He got up from his chair and moved toward Kirk's. 

Kirk looked up. "Hey, look, you don't have to--"

"I grieve with thee," Spock said.

Kirk laughed a little. "Thanks, I guess."

"Jim, there is no way for me to empathize with you on this matter. It may help you to know that my father and I never had the best relationship, especially after I declined admission to the Vulcan Science Academy, but he never--"

"You don't have to say anything, Spock. It's fine."

"It is not," Spock said firmly, gripping Jim's shoulder.

"Thanks," he said.

Acting on pure impulse, Spock laid a tender kiss on Kirk's cheek. Kirk snapped his head up and looked into Spock's eyes. "Spock, what are you--" 

Finally realizing what he had just done, Spock backed away. "My...apologies."

"Do you...Spock, do you like me? Are you...attracted to me?"

The tips of Spock's ears flushed jade.

"It  _is_  my turn," Kirk said, smiling.

Spock almost smiled in return. "Fair point," he conceded, " And...yes."

The blow of Spock's words kept Kirk silent for a moment. He was completely shocked.  _Spock likes me?_ he marveled. "How...how long?"

"Now, Jim, that is unfair. I believe it is my turn."

Kirk laughed, all tension seemed to escape his muscles. "You kill me, Spock. Alright, what's your question?"

"My question is the same one that you asked me."

Kirk was surprised by the question, although he should not have been. He thought, looking Spock up and down. Something about Spock was undoubtedly exciting, he knew that much. He'd been denying it for so long, and he remembered being excited to know that Spock was dancing with Hadley, yet relieved that they weren't in a relationship. Kirk stepped toward Spock. He remembered the time where he accidentally caught Spock naked, and how much he wanted him in that moment, but he had dismissed this. He remembered telling himself he was only turned on because he hadn't had sex in a while and would jump basically anyone, which he always knew deep down was a lie. Kirk looked at Spock's perfectly-sculpted lips and placed his own on them, the action filling him with all sorts of sensations. 

"Does that answer your question?" 

"Fascinating."

Kirk was worried. "Bad?"

"Different. It requires further analysis," he said, kissing Kirk this time. Kirk slipped his tongue in, and Spock followed.

Moaning, Kirk thrust his tongue further into Spock's mouth. After a few seconds, Spock broke away.

"Spock," Kirk whimpered in need. 

"Jim," Spock said, fixing his uniform.

" _No_ ," Kirk replied, pulling him closer.

"I...I must...meditate," Spock said, pulling Kirk away.

"S...Spock?"

"It...it is not logical."

"Why?"

"You are my superior officer."

"So?"

"Jim--"

"Put aside logic, Spock.  _Do what feels right_ ,"

Spock quirked a brow. "Are you using my own words against me?"

Kirk smiled cockily, "Anything you say can and will be used against me in a court of Jim Kirk."

"If that was intended to be a _joke_ , I advise--"

Kirk cut him off with a kiss. He looked up and stroked Spock's ear.

" _Jim_ , it is most unwise--"

Another kiss. "Well then, may fortune favor the foolish."

____________________


End file.
